combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AraedonMelias/Friday Firefights Extended Edition
=Delay= Thanks to my school schedule requiring more homework than before and other issues with work, this issue of the Friday Firefights was delayed. Thanks for your understanding. =Bravo Server= Over the past two weeks I’ve played a few matches but all have been in the Bravo server on my main account. Bravo server is the most populated server in Combat Arms. You must be Sergeant First Class to be able to play in this server so you should know the basics of the game by this time. Be aware that playing in this server will pit you against anyone of higher rank than SFC. You might be playing with or against a much higher ranking player. The standard game mechanics apply and anyone that has been playing for a long time will most likely have an advantage over a newer player. =Costa Recon= The Costa Recon map is geometrically balanced and should be a fairly even map. The easy access to the rooftops gives snipers a good field of fire and can engage at distance. Rushers can run up close and through the opposing spawn areas. This tends to happen fairly often. If explosives are enabled, they can definitely provide a difficult time as one can throw grenades fairly easily between the two sides. I was able to provide some support from the roof using my Mk. 48 MOD 0 to prevent the opposing team from running up the cliff/rock side of the map. Make the best use of all the available cover would be my #1 tip for this map. =Oil Rig= We all know how Oil Rig plays in a normal match. This time however I was in a pistols only match. This did make a difference in the feel of the map. Engagements were much closer and I was almost kicked a couple times because I threw an ACOG on my P226 and did some sniping. In the first match the E-Mod forbid the use of machine pistols. The second time was with all pistols legal. The damage drop off was very noticeable. Even with a damage rating of 33 the gun was taking more than five hits to kill someone across the map. =Weapons= I was using my primary load out of M416 CQB, P226 and M39 EMR Desert. During one Costa Recon Match, I swapped out the M416 CQB for my Mk. 48 MOD 0. During the pistol only matches, I swapped out my M39 EMR Desert for my M92FS Professional. I didn’t get much chance to use the M39 or the M92 as the other weapons so I left those out. =M416 CQB= The M416 CQB is extremely effective at almost any engagement distance. The weapon can be devastating at close range. At longer ranges the reduced recoil and accuracy can be exploited with skilled tap firing to make it very effective. =P226= The P226 with an attached ACOG proved to be a formidable weapon at long range in the pistol only matches. With an accuracy rating of 60 and an ACOG the gun performed remarkably even when engaging down the main hall of Oil Rig. =Mk. 48 MOD 0= My Mk. 48 MOD 0 proved very useful in Costa Recon. The attached ACOG and high damage gave me an advantage when drawing down on people trying to run along the cliff side of the map. My vantage point on the roof was a boon as well. I was able to engage people along the corridor without exposing myself to snipers. I alternated between that location and the inside corner of the building. The weapon lends itself to tap firing very well if you know how to handle the recoil. =Tactics= Flanking can make or break a match. If the majority of the match is being conducted down the main hallway of Oil Rig, flanking the opposing team and popping up in an unexpected area can definitely earn you a bunch of kills. The same thing can be said of any map; however some lend themselves to this tactic more than others. Flanking in Costa Recon is typically done along the cliff side of the map. The long open beach is more of a hazard and generally is avoided due to snipers. The larger the map, the easier it can be to flank the opposite team. Neptune is an example where flanking might not work so well due to the nature of the open space between the spawns. The small size of Death Room can prevent flanking as well as there are really only two paths through the map. =Player Spotlight= The player spotlight this time around will have to be empty. There really was no outstanding player in the matches that I played in. Granted there were some good players but their behavior was such a detractor for the most part that I didn’t feel they warranted mention. Category:Blog posts